


Breathe In and Out

by justdreaming88



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>As though memorising the contours of his face.</i><br/>Sequel to "Pretending" set during and after Play with Fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe In and Out

He works the case, works harder than normal, focusing on work instead of the fact that Greg was in hospital. Sara was injured and a bit distracted, they work together and he is thankful that he has something to do. At the end of the day when the case is closed he goes to the hospital for the first time, he passes Catherine on the way out and she tells him that she is responsible. So he just sits next to Greg’s bed watches the sleeping man breathe in and out. He watches Greg so closely, as though memorising the contours of his face. At one point in the early hours of the morning Greg’s eyes flutter open, they focus on Nick and a smile crosses his face.

“You came,” Greg whispers hoarsely.

Nick nods and reaches out of take Greg’s hand, squeezing it gently. Nick moves his chair closer to the bed.

“I don’t want to pretend anymore," Nick replies and leans close to Greg. He brushes a soft kiss across the other man’s lips. “Go back to sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up.”


End file.
